


Green-Eyed Feline

by Deccaboo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-17
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deccaboo/pseuds/Deccaboo





	Green-Eyed Feline

A tabby cat stared sternly into the fireplace of the Hogwarts staff room. She sat ramrod straight, although her fur bristled slightly in irritation.

"Puss!" Rolanda dangled a catnip mouse tantalisingly close to the tabby's nose. Even though the smell was alluring and the jerking movements of the mouse made her want to take a swipe at it with her claws, she, with superfeline strength, managed to ignore it.

"Puss, Puss!" Her companion insisted, waving the mouse from its tail like a pendulum, closer and closer to the tabby's nose. She merely closed her eyes against it, twitching her whiskers irritably.

Rolanda sat back on her heels and ran her fingers through her iron-grey hair. She whistled in exasperation. "Oh, Min! What did you expect me to say when you asked me whether I preferred cats to Quidditch!"


End file.
